henry viii what if true love exists
by ggghhhaaarrr67
Summary: henry left the the castle after annes exicution on peace work 2 years later he returns a year later he goes to stay with friends and falls in love watch him win her heart and rule a kingdom... *HOLIDAY*
1. PASCOTY

I DO NOT OWN CHARICTERS OFF OF THE TUDORS DO OWN PLOT...

1/9/1535 today me and elizabeth set off on our trip we are to stop alot so that we arrive at our destanation on my birthday dear elizabeth is dearly beautyful and sweet but very quiet that with mary demanding my attention i never notice before she looks nothing like her mother she takes after my side the hair me the face my grandmother and mother a great beauty as this is a new jornal i shall tell you of my resion to travel my dear friend mr jhon amey sr and i would like to met his son and daughter i noticed a painting being pulled from his house of a most beautyful young lady holdind a baby and a young boy siting on her knee i said "why are you removing a painting of your wife and children" he laughed for at least 3 minutes before saying " you thinks anna is my wife i must laugh at that no anna is not my wife but those are my children but im having the painting remove for a new one that is to come tomorrow you see my daughter is 9 my son is 11 and my dearest sister anistashia also known as anna is 22 so i am to get a new one and this is to got to the royal room of portrates." and i turned and said "but you are not of my family?" john said "no but i was cut from the throne as 10 in line so my sister got tenth in line to the throne of france as we are french. any way that painting does her no good i always complain when ever i see it that does no good at all you should come to stay with me and my family for your birthday and met my children?" i said with out thinking "i would like that and mary will be in school but elizabeth wont so i will bring her with me i shall arrive on my birthday" then i went back to the palace it was almost tea time so i went and got dressed then went to tea of course mary was away at another castle so i told elizabeth of your trip to be had she said "will we see country side farther as i would dearly love to see some new grounds" elizibeth is so much like me it is amazing i said "of course would not have it any other way." she gave me a smile that reminded me of her anty mary boleyn ir did not disturbe me at all she has the will of her mother but i allways loved anne for that and always will even though she is a witch i told parlament that elizabeth is nothing like her mother and that she has been bleesed in holy water so she is no witch the beleave me as do the people my elizabeth is no witch as i went to bed i lay there thinkink about music then all of a soden anastashia poped in to my head i can not get her out of my head the past three days leading up to today i can not sleep with out her on my mind i think about taking her and holding her and i want her so badly

so today we set off i shall not writ till the 8th signed king henry viii

8/9/1535 today me and elizabeth went thourther than we needed so we will arrive earlyer than expexted to morrow i will ride a horse apart from the others 1 man behind one in fornt but at least 20 yards to my right as i want some privacy Elizabeth brought 1 thing at every stop if it was mary it would be a whole carrage full of thing including the carragebut no she would buy a small pocket painting of landscape or wildlife there all very beautyfull but at every stop i two by her a gift she does not know but at every stop i buy her a necklace and sometimes earrings i dearly hope she likes them till to morrow signed king henry viii

9/9/1535 long my i live it is my birthday and i plan to ride horse back it is just 1 am and i and up but not on my horse i have caried my sweet elizabeth to the carrage i will hope out half way and ride

later 7 am elizabeth is awake i gave her my gift and she gave me hers every place we visited she sckeched and wrote something that we did together it is amazing she loved her gift more than i expected

i was on my horse and i ventured in to the woods but told th gards i wanted to strech my leg and that i would be ten minutes and that is all i started running 3 minutes later i heard a splash i hide behind a huge oak tree and i sore a young lady in the water she wore a bathing dress that you would wear swiming but i sore her exit the pool and i sore her body i ran to my horse and went back to the carrage and said that it was too hot to ride so i was in the carrage again elizabeth was sleeping so here i am oh we are arriving will tell you about it later

oh my when i arrived at the door they where suprised to see me the children most of all like they did not know so i guess that they did not and i remember that mr jhon amey told me that any bisness of guest was between his farther and mother never his sister or children so i clicked instantly mr amey said it is a pleasure your highness we expected you a little later as he was cut off by miss amey said "your highness my anty is not here to greet you your highness" and i laughed and said "then we must suprise her musent we" she said "oh that would be wonderful your highness farther could we please" john hesitated untill i said in a cheaky motion "oh my dear old friend you musent denie me the pleasure of a suprise as you so offin have done." john said "well i all ways love to catch my sister off gard so of course" john jr said "but farther you have never corte anty off gard she has corte you many a times but you have never corte her.." i laughed at that then the gards and carrage and horses went in o hiding when i heard the door open then foot steps on stairs i wisperd "what is she doing?" geting dressed i do beleave was the reply i got from someone but do not know who then i hear "mama when i was swiming i swear i heard someone so that is why im home early okay do not be mad" then she enters right in front of me she turns to get a book and jumps back in fright and suprise to see the king and princess here she curtses says hello and starts speaking french this is what she said "Vous ideot pourquoi vous le faire il tes le roi im dans l'avis(esprit) juste pour casser votre bras vous vous vous la faute t la t te jaune idiote le roi le roi fliping et si j' tais descendu dans ma robe de baignade et si j'avais dit une certaine chose plus d'imbarrising votre une faute. Et le roi comprend le fran ais donc j'ai juste imbarrised moi-m me le fr re encore plus grand(super) nous parlerons ok ok but as your an english journal this is what she said in english "you ideot why would you do this he is the king im in the right mind to break your arm you you you idiotic yellow headed foul the king the fliping king what if i had come down in my bathing dress what if i had said some thing more imbarrising your a foul. and the king understands french so i have just imbarrised myself even more great brother we will talk ok ok. understand did not the children but her brother does and i do not think she found it funny from his facely expreshions john jr understood as well as the mother and farther and they where trying not to laugh finally she finishs and john sr jhon jr and her parents start laughing and john sr said in english anastashia that was quiet a spech do you mind if i tell the king what you said i think he picked up parts but not all of it. she turned and said to him seven words "do you remember what happened to pascoty" and everyone laughts except me and elizabeth john laughed a scared laugh and that made both me and elizabeth laugh at him then anastashia said "im sorry for my rude ness would you like a drink of tea of some thing" we boyh declined but we requested to know about pascoty and the story started "anna was 7 and though this boy was handsome so i told him to inbarris her so she went to my toy area and got mt favrioutebook and put it in the fire when i sore the fire i said the fire is warmer than yousuiale she said it is doing some light reading i lent it pascoty to read i was devisatated an of coruse she had brought me a better one but it was not pascoty" i laughed then it was diner time was sat next to anastashia and elizabeth on my other side that night my room was next door to anastashias room her moter asked if i would take her her diary i said "yes" i knocked on the door she said come in i opend the door to see her at her writing deck in a nity she rose and curtsed a dept curtsey that gave him a good veiw of her he noticed that the dress's she wears are to hide her huge falupshuious breasts and patie body well it looked patied but strong at the same time he gave her his hand to kiss when his hand was near her lips he felt the warmth of her breath then as her lips touched his hand they where soft but with just the right amount of firm i said "i brought you your jornal"  
she said "it is my old one" he turned to leave when she said "good night you highness" he turned to see her smiling and he smiled and nodded

when i came to my room i just thought about lying in bed with her and holding her never holding another women again in my life not even a misstress to morrow me and my cheif advisores will talk of my whim to marry her and this marrage will make the treaty between france and england stronger i know they will first dought my love for her but when i say that i would rather marry her and have a thousand daughters and give up the throne than marry another woman have sevral mistresses and a son they will give me what i want tomorrow after my talk with consultants i go to her farther she has offered to take elizabeth for a walk elizabeth really likes her which is good

the next day

elizabeth left with anistashia while i went to my meeting when i arrived every one bowed and said your magesty then hughes brought up the wife problum"i know you said not to talk of it but we must your magesty you need a new wife england needs a new queen."  
i said "i completely agree with you"  
"you do?"  
"yes"  
"we have a few candadates that can tighten our ties to other contrys"  
"who?"  
"well the is a -"  
ah i knew brandon would click "you already desided who you just wanted to watch him screm andwho pray tell has caught your heart?"  
"10 in line to the french throne anistashia she is smart beautyful."  
"and your magesty have you meet her?"  
"im staying with her her parents and brother and neices & nefu."  
"is she pure"  
"shes royal she is needed pure."  
"why should we even think about this marriage?"  
"because id rather marry her and have athousand daughters and no sons rather than a wife 1 son and lots of misstresses"  
my me where shocked i stood and just before leaving i said "do i have your blessing?"  
whitlord stood and said "i stand for all of this table when i say i give our blessing." i smiled

back at the manor

that night elizabeth walks in with

elizabeth walks in with elizabeth who was carrying a kitten  
"lizzie"called her father "who is this?" henry asked neeling beside lizzie "a kitten anistashia brought she said it was mine and hers so i cant get in trounble if i cant take it home with me it can stay here. oh father this is of my own request but do you think i can vist anistashia one summer? " henry was shocked never had his angel taken to someone so fast even her own mother had trouble well at least that is what he thought.


	2. HIS LOVE

I DONT OWN TUDORS

the next day

Henry was in the lounge with anistashia's brother and parents he had just requested that she marry him to say the least the family was shocked never in all there years did they think the king would love there daughter. her papa said "your majesty are you sure it is not just a infatuation" he didnt want his daugther to marry a man who wouldnt love her henry was pround to hopfully one day call these people his family they where loyal "no i most dearly love her. do you give me your bleesing to ask her and court her till wedding day if she agrees?" the family excused them selves for a minute to talk it over.  
Just then Amelia (jhons daughter.) walks in and says in scared/quiet voice "do you really love my antie?...your majesty." Henry smiled and replyed "of course she has this glow about her and her smile god her smile it lightens up my dark world." he gives a deep sigh Amelia smiles her antie is lucky she hopes one day she can meet a man to love her as he loves her antie.

meanwhile at the blacksmiths anie and elizabeth had just entered anie said to elizabeth "i do beleave yesterday was your fathers birth day and i had an idea..." she then call's to a man names Charles he comes out and smile when he see's his god daughter anie said "the king is staying at our home and me and Elizabeth here wish to get him some thing maby a ring with a lion on it..." she let her sentence carry across what she wished to say Charles smiled with a knowing look and turned and ushered them out back he slowly started working on the ring (ring on profile) 6 hours later anie left with a sleeping Elizabeth in her arms as she arrived home. Henry noticed that she carried his daughter with such love and compassion that he fall even more in love with her he had to admit it he was hoplisly in love and he liked it. 


	3. lion

**I DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

The next day Elizabeth was spending the day with her father he asked what would you think if I asked Anistasia to be my wife?

Elizabeth had a look on her face where he couldn t read her emotions he was nervous and hopeful Elizabeth looked at him then turned away for a couple of minutes he was worried that she would say no but he loved anistashia and she showed likeness to anistashia then his thoughts where cut off by Elizabeth saying I really like her. No I love her she is like the mom I never had sure Anne was nice but she asked me to convince you to go back to her bed she mike have carried me but she I did not care for her all that much after what she did to you. But will you stop loving me or visiting me at kentsworth Henry was surprised he replied I anistashia wishes it you came move back to court or we will visit more as you will be her first friend she has at court and hopefully you will help her with party planning along with your sister of course as she has given up hope of her mother and my remarriage. But never you mind yourself with this stuff you will always be my darling lzzy my Liz my true daughter even if me and anistashia have a daughter you can teach her I will even decree you to be called princess so you and the daughter or son we talk of don t get poppas lzzy giggled at her fathers humor she thought it was very funny then she grabbed the leather bag and presented it to her father and said "its late birthday present from me and anie." Henry was surprised with this and took the bag he empted it on to his hand and was shocked and proud with it it had his favorite animal on it.

The lion

hi um write this in school


	4. that

I DO NOT OWN TUDORS

i picked up eliizabeth and swung her around put her down took off the necklace she had a look of horror like i would never let her have it back i remove the simple gold cross and losned the gold clasp making it a brouch i told her to "atach this to your under dress." she did as told but to do that she turned away a quickly took off my purple cut ring put it on my daughters necknace silver and put her ring on my hand when lzzy turned i told her to close her eyes when she did i put the necklace around her neck i told her to open her eyes when she did she looked at me not even looking at her necklace till i indicated with my head to look when she did i heard her gasp turn to me look at my hand the look at me her beautyful brown eyes glissing with tears she looked suprised happy and proud she then said "does my and anies gift mean that much to you papa" she hasn't called me papa since she was 1 and as soon as she relised she had said it she went to ask my forgivness for calling my such a simpltion name "your majest i an so sor-" i said "no no when ever in each others company you are to call me papa i never had that with my father i think i like it. 'papa Tudor' haha it is very speacal name only for me and you okay." "not even mary?papa" she asked with hope in her eyes that we might have a secret between us two "not even mary." i said with athority i smiled that is my girl she definitly is my daughter and hopfully mine and anistashias one day...

(apov)later that day (henry and anistashia are walking)

"anie" oh lzzy told him my nicname "yes your grace?"  
he said "oh no. no titles here just henry or ask i would like to be called harry and anie please i order you to call me it." he said with athority i said "yes your gra-henry so what did you do today mit i ask that is?"  
please say yes please say yes or something "me and lzzy went for a walk she gave my the ring i love it it is now my royal ring so if guest i see fit to kiss my ring will kiss it a love the lion so agile strong swift like air."  
you are all of thes things henry plus handsome full of atority it makes me wish to kis-what what am i thinking "you are all of those things henry the lion is your animal."  
he similed he smiled at me *sigh* what this is the king oh he is talking "-as i was saying i really like you and was wondering if you would i dont know marry me?" he asked putting his hand and runging it threw his harry nerviou- what did he just ask me to marry him oh my goodness marry him king henry Tudor viii oh what should- i was cut off by my own voice saying "yes" what i said what i then looked down ashamed of myself he is the king he then put his finger under my chin tilted it up then kissed me it was a powerful yet gentle kiss it made me want more when he pulled he was taking deep breaths then said "i feel in love you at first sight." i smiled and he planted a soft kiss on my lips a sweet but strong peck was all it took to make me love him well not make me love him but make me relise the feeling that made my heart beet faster and my breath hitch chen he smiles is love pure love.  
we linked arms and walked back to my house i can no longer call it home as my home is with henry. we where back on the short path to the house when i remebered a gift i had for elizabeth i was going to give it to her when we where to resign to my room "henry i had a gift for lzzy i wanted to give her can i?" i asked he turned to me and said "if you wish to love" i smiled a goofie smile and he did the same then i relised "when if i mit ask will i meet mary?"  
he said "when we go to the palace... oh no" "what" i ask "a woman i was intrested in while with lzzys mother works for mary but i relised while on the peace treaty her family where doing the same as anne boleyn's." what a woman well he is mine at least that is what i think he is mine i am his

later they where in the house all of 5 seconds befor lzzy said "papa did you ask? well did you?" he had to smerk so much like a Tudor he nodded lzzy's face lit up she said "do you think i can call you mum mine never well i didnt like her?" her eyes held hope anie said "of course i wouldn't have it any other way. now i have a gift for you. oh henry do you know when we will be going to court i want lzzy to wear her gift from me and the french royal family?" he smiled and said "2 days and i was wondering if you would leave in a diffrent carriage as your family so you and amelia and my lzzy can be ready for your entrance?" anie smiled and lzzy was beming she then said "you didn't have to get me any thing.." she seemed to hesitate befor finishing off her sentance "momma." she ran up stairs with my betroved close behind oh to be in love the only problum is mary will favour jane

the next day

trumpets anounced a french person

a weak man jumped out of the carriage holding a bundle walked up to anie and said "the royal family has nearly been asainated only the king his new born son and you the new anonced princess of france the king begs you to raise him till the enimie is killed or/and caught" anie it turn took the child and said "what is his name mit i ask?"  
"the king named hime joshua you are his god mother on the forms are you not?" anie smiled and nodded henry then said "did the frence king speak of my praposil oh and we leave for court 2morrow more guards he wii go as joshua at court thow we do not wish harm." the messenger said "the king wishies you luck and the king will behappy about the move i must leave do not wish to atraced attention your majesty you highness prince my lady" he said bowing then said "and if any thing happens to the king untill joshua turns 19 you will be the solo ruler."

then a letter anounced to the king was presented


	5. ruled

**I DO NOT OWN TUDORS**

it read

_'Dear Father I miss you and Elizabeth Jane says hello and wishies you well._  
_Jane and me went for a walk a pastle shall arive in a few days as i know that you do not have a wife to make them me and jane made them they have your signanture on it R.H.R but of course your first R back to front Jane has still has your letters she hopes to see you soon we are on or way to see you. when you get this letter we are heading to your court will be there in 2 days._  
_your most loyal and loving daughter_

_MARY TUDOR your pearl.'_

he handed his letter to anie and said "it will be very difficult indeed? or do you think you can charm her?" anie read it and smiled an inacent smile and said "i will not win her over she will try to win me over as i will be with lzzy and she will come to me." as if it was the most obvious thing he smerked and hugged her while wispering in her ear. "you are so smart and kind my love." then he noticed another letter i said on the front 'my love' anie grabed it before he could read it

she started laughing then said "when we marry if it is any thing to go by i will not be disapointed my dear" he was worried she called him my dear not my love what is wrong "what is wrong my love you just called me my dear?" he inquired she giggled and handed me the letter i was shocked now i understand the usage of my dear not my love "my future wife i wish for you to come up with a nicname you can use around me"

she smiled and walked off

the next day she came down stairs and said to the king "my lion king how are you?" he laugh and pulled her to himself kissed her and said "i am fine my princess how are you? oh and i love the nicname love"

a/n: please review if you like or just review what you think should happen


	6. her

PLEASE READ BOTTOMI DO NOT OWN TUDORS

Elizabeth was wearing a red dress with her jewels she smiled and twirled she hoped her daddy liked it.

Amelia was wearing a blue gown that shimmered and her jewels she was so happy to be going to court with her anty.

Anie was wearing a gold and slivery cream dress with a diamond tiara her title is princess Anistashia of France.

She helped the others get ready she put the jewels in lizzy and Amelia hair they pushed her in a seat they slowly put her crown in her hair. Her hair has 2 braids that go from the front of her hair to the back some pearls and small jewels are entwined in her hair she has her crown to hold the braids in place. She slowly walked from the room the girls trailing beside her as she reaches the exit she notices 6 ladies she also noticed they where French. Hum she would have to tell them the king is off bounds.

The ladies bow to her and say your highness then her papa stepped forward with a crying baby she took him in her arms he stopped crying she smiled and said Elizabeth, Amelia these are my ladies she turned to the ladies and said ladies Elizabeth is the kings daughter- she was cut off by a stuck up French lady that said his illegitimate daughter anie stepped forward and said well I hope you do not mind working under her you are now HER lady to do with what she may. She may be told to be illegitimate but she is a princess in my eyes as is her sister so you will treat her as such you will bow to her help her she is far above you she is above me in private but at court I am above her okay? they nodded she said and you will not adress joshua as prince or any other thing he is just a child i am to care for. lets go. I see you have a carriage 1 will come with us. she looked round and said to a girl with blond hair she asked "you will join us on the ride. what is your name mit i ask?" the girl said in a proud tone "bessie bloute"(she already given him a son that died she aka her family wants more wealth as he is single and she is too she wants marriage) anie knew of her and was pleased to have her she wanted to know her game plan so lizzy Amelia bessie and herself stepped in to the carriage

A/N: ohhh drama up soon just wanted to get the start down now for the drama first is i want your apinion (henry will be with anie in the end tho) bessie/henry-while anie is with child bessie/oc-anie works her magic *pop* bessies married jane/bessie-just ideas jane/henry-anies pregnant jane/henry-she really wants him so she gets him drunk and trys to get pregnant

it is up to you. well not really but you mit sway my ideas so get typing 


	7. golden

AN: dont own tudors

The carriage slowed to a stop the carriage the carriage behind them stopped all her ladies exited there carriage then Bessie bloute exited and the tail man held out his hand to help her exit while carrying a baby she grasped his hand and exited the people mumbled stuff like the king of Frances carriage and she is wearing a tiara I wonder. then she held her hand for Amelia.

Amelia grabbed her hand and stepped out the crowded got a bit bigger as a few courters joined the group.

Anie reached back in and grasped Elizabeth s hand she slowly lead her out the people gasped at there past princess in such fine jewels she move Elizabeth beside Amelia but had a gab big enough for her to fit she steped in line with them and her ladies stepped behind the group she followed her brother who had just arrived he lead her to the main court room.

HPOV

As I waited for my love to enter I no0ticed a boy run in and whisper in Edward Seymour s ear then the big doors open and my announcer called the princess of France anistashia the lady Amelia and lady Elizabeth 


	8. heart

AN: _**dont own tudors**_

As the ladies entered Henry noticed jane get tense and they bowed he motioned for Elizabeth to come to him he picked her up and motioned for the court to greet her he then said "Great people of court i have returned from my trip as you know as does Elizabeth. She went with me so greet her." the people bowed and she smiled and nodded. then the doors open and in walked Mary Elizabeth walked to her sister Mary droped to the ground a bit to pick her up and spin around lizzy laughed.

Mary turned to Anie and Henry she curtseyed and Henry stood and signaled for her and her sister to step forward he then said "this is Anistashia princess of France and her neice Amelia amey."

Mary bowed and Anistashia walked to her picked up her hands linked arms with her and lizzy and walked off.

*the next day Mary and Anie*

Marys pov

Oh my Anie is very sweet and kind i do care for jane but Anie is in line to the throne and is good with children where jane would exile Elizabeth for being Anne Boleyns daughter she is my sister and my fathers daughter though so all is well i do beleave.

servent/courters pov

My oh my the king looks happy it is intoxicating as i leave the court and go to the gardens my son runs up to me covered in mud then runs off i follow then -splat- he runs in to the princess she is wearing a simple looking gown well i would call it simple as it has no jewels in crusted in the bodices just a royal blue silk gown his son ran in to her causing her to fall and get covered in mud i ran to her and started to beg i knew that past princess had demanded a childs hand to be cut off for a simple speck of mud on the floor a could lose my heir for he ran in to her covered her in mud and made her fall to the ground she looked up at me she stood looked at her dress and shrugged as if she didnt care turned to my son picked him up turned to me and said "if i might as can me and your son go play?" i asked "you are not made?" she shook her head no "but your gown is covered in mud" she just laughed and said "it is just a gown it is replacable." and walked off with my son i followed and noticed them running around playing tag the king came out and joined them he was smiling.

i walked off and told my wife as soon as i left to bed she told her friend and the next day it was all over court lady jane was fuming i guess not everyone can be happy

AN: _**please tell me what you think**_


	9. notice

hey itz me ant gonna upload till i get a couple of reviews

thanks.


	10. tis ture to him

hi read: **__****Little miss pixie-Alice Cullen : her stories there amazing love you all.**  
**___**

4 weeks later Henry decided today to tell court about his engagement he was excited finally she would be his not just to him and her family and Lizzy but to the world he was happy she decided that in 2 months they would marry and he would take her maiden-head. _**(virginity.)**_

**_Jane pov 3weeks ago in story land._**

_the king had to leave on a quick trip time to teach the new ladys who is top dog in this castle as we all know i am the future queen.**queen Jane**. has a ring to it does it not. _she thought.

as i walked around the castle i noticed lady elizabeth sitting by the water bed (little pond from season 2) i walk up to her and say "lady elizabeth you should be attending to your chores im sure **_lady _**anistashia is very _**upset **_and_** woried**_." like she would care.

lizzy turned sharply and said "**princess **Anistashia released me, ma'am "

she turned and stomped off _lady elizabeth is very imature and spoiled wheb i am queen any chldren i have she will surve._

**hey every body been really busy with sports and school i want to know what you think of it please reveiw or email me.**

**thanks**


End file.
